1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a touch film stack roll and an obtained touch film stack sheet therefrom. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a touch film stack and a touch film stack sheet obtained from it by a roll-to-roll adhesion production with the help of the introduction of a strip layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different layers in the form of respective pre-sheets which undergo a patterning step to define conductive lines are used in the conventional method to manufacture a thin film for a touch panel. After completion, the optically clear adhesive (OCA) are used to adhere different layer sheets to one another. Before the adhering procedure, a cutting procedure has to be performed on each material layer which is disposed on each conductive terminal which blocks each conductive terminal to cut the above blocking layers off to adhere each layer sheet together.
Although the technique has been used for years and the process is well-developed, the process has a misalignment up to 0.1 mm because this process requires difficultly high accuracy to use batch production to carry out a sheet-to-sheet adhesion. Meanwhile, roll materials of each layer have to go through multiple cutting steps to provide the material sheets in advance so a continuous process cannot be used and it results in low productivity and low yield.